


Banquise

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Sur la banquise vit un duo de pokémons, qui est loin de montrer une attitude glaciale...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Banquise

S’il est un couple emblématique de la banquise, c’est celui de Lamantine et Phogleur.

Il incarne le blanc de la glace, elle le bleu des flots.  
Il a la délicatesse du flocon de neige, elle a la stature imposante de l’iceberg. 

Autrefois licorne des mers sous la forme d’Otaria, il pourfendait la glace à coups de corne.  
Aujourd’hui à un stade plus évolué de sa croissance, elle casse la glace à coups de nageoire.

Il brille par son talent pour la glisse, elle par ses numéros de jonglage.   
Il est admiré pour sa résistance au froid, elle pour son flair.

Les mauvaises langues vont jusqu’à dire qu’il est empreint de grâce, elle de graisse.

Mais tout le monde s’accorde à dire que Lamantine comme Phogleur sont des secouristes dévoués.  
Vivre sur la glace ne les avait pas rendus froids, bien au contraire.

Pourtant, leur association n’avait pas débuté sous les meilleurs hospices: à l’époque, ils étaient plus jeunes, un otaria et une obalie, novices concernant la vie en communauté.

Ce qui avait manqué de provoquer plusieurs accidents, puisqu’à l’aide de sa corne, Otaria avait à plusieurs reprises transpercé la glace, à la recherche d’air… manquant d’empaler Obalie, qui roulait tranquillement sur la portion de glace concernée !

Néanmoins, avec le temps, les deux pokémons avaient appris à se connaître.  
Ils avaient grandi, chacun avec le soutien de l’autre.  
Et à présent, ils étaient devenus deux fiers secouristes, n’hésitant pas à affronter les climats les plus hostiles, à sonder les profondeurs des mers, pour aider les autres pokémons.

Ils avaient vent des rumeurs à leur sujet; mais elles les amusaient plus qu’autre chose. Si les autres aimaient s’imaginer qu’ils étaient un couple au sens romantique du terme, grand bien leur fasse ! Tant que cela n’allait pas à l’encontre de leur mission, cela ne les dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ils avaient même pris goût aux phrases ambiguës, histoire de leur donner matière à cogiter.

En y réfléchissant, cela correspondait bien à leur nature, de pokémons dotés de couches de poils et de graisse épaisses pour les protéger du froid, d’en rajouter une couche !


End file.
